


Minsung- Acrophobia

by Dorithecat0325



Series: Stray kids oneshots [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, minsung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorithecat0325/pseuds/Dorithecat0325
Summary: Jisung is scared of heights during fandom tours and minho is there to help him.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Stray kids oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206548
Kudos: 13





	Minsung- Acrophobia

Ship- Minho x Jisung  
\- Soft

——————  
"Come on guys!" Jeongin dragged Jisung's arm who was latched onto Minho.

They were currently filming Fandom Tours, and were visiting old locations throughout the day. They were currently at Namsan island and they had to ride the dreaded zip line.

"I didn't go on it last time and I don't want to go on it this time either" Jisung groaned and latched onto Minho. The camera had panned over to the three as Jisung was grumbling.

"Yeah exactly, you ditched me...so you are coming this time" Minho nodded.

Jeongin laughed as he dragged them towards the group who were standing by the elevator.

The camera followed the 8 members as they all squished inside the elevator.

"H-Hyung I really don't like this" Jisung stood shaking as they moved further away from the ground by the second.

Because of the cameras, Minho didn't want to be touchy to Jisung as it would raise more suspicious than they already had from their so called ship 'minsung'.

Luckily Minho could hold Jisung's hand without the camera's catchy as they were in the corner of the elevator. Minho squeezed Jisung's hand light.

"It's okay Ji, okay?" Minho looked over to Jisung, he was worried for the younger as he didn't want a panic attack to occur due to the worry filling him. Jisung could feel his breathing become heavier and hid his face in Minho's chest.

Minho decided that he didn't care about the camera's in that moment and he only wanted to make sure Jisung was okay.  
Minho hugged Jisung tightly as he felt Jisung shake slightly. He began whispering into the frightened boys ear to help him calm.

"It's okay babe I'm here"  
"Don't worry I'm here with you"  
"Focus on your breathing one breath at a time"

After a minute, Minho felt the youngers shakes slow down and Jisung lifted his face out of his boyfriends chest, thank god Minho had used the cologne that Jisung loved, it helped him some how. Maybe it was because it was a smell the boy was used to and familiar with. By this time the group had all reached the top and Chan and the others had left the lift waiting for the couple.

Jisung's eyes were slightly teary and he smiled gently up to Minho. Minho smiled back and wiped away Jisung's tears, Minho kissed his cheek, "you feeling better?" 

The boy simply nodded and grabbed Minho's hand tighter. The two slowly made their way out of the lift and onto the platform which was fairly windy.  
Minho was equally terrified of the height they were at but tried to hide it so it didn't make Jisung worry for him. Especially when the boy was already a nervous wreck. 

Chan walked up to the pair, "some of the members have already gone, so you want to go second to last or last?"

Minho looked to Jisung who had crouched to the ground, "second to last, I think Ji might want help to get to the zip line"

Chan nodded briefly, "Take him over to the bench over there, me and Innie will go after you"

Minho smiled thankfully, "thanks Hyung,"

Minho crouched down to where Jisung was tightly balled up.

"Ji? We are going to sit on the bench okay? Until our turn" Minho said softly.

Jisung had his eyes shut but nodded and replied with a quiet, "okay".  
Minho took Jisung's hand and helped guide him over to the seat as the boy kept his head down so that he didn't see how high up they really were.

Because Minho was helping his boyfriend he had to keep his head up, and boy that didn't help his own nerves. Just the whip of the wind and the fact he could see above the trees made his knees shake.  
As the pair steadied themselves Minho felt a wave of nausea wash over him.  
He wrapped his arm round jisungs shoulder and rested his head on the boys shoulder as well.

"Hyung you okay?" Jisung asked in a small voice as he played with the hem of his shirt.

Minho nodded, he was afraid that if he spoke his whole stomach would pour out his mouth, and that would not be something anyone wants. Jisung used a hand to grab the olders and squeezed it, mimicking what Minho had done moments ago. Minho appreciated the gesture and his stomach settled slightly.

"Minho,Jisung, it's your turn" chan announced as he walked over to the pair and crouched down in front of them.

"are you sure you both want to do it?" Chan asked concerned about the pair who were either pale or shaking.

Simultaneously they nodded and responded with a quick yes. Chan smiled and grabbed jisungs hand.  
"Come on Jisung I'll help you"

Jisung slowly stood up and Minho watched at how chan cared for the members. He always put them first no matter what. He first watched to make sure Jisung was okay and then Jeongin approached him.

"You want help Hyung?" Jeongin joked.

Minho chuckled, "please Innie"

Jeongin grabbed Minho's wrist helped guide to the zipline, at this point the camera's were filming them as Minho struggled, he laughed through it all, worried that if he was serious then he would actually be sick.

Minho managed to get up to the seat and looked to his left to make sure that Jisung was okay, luckily the boy was all strapped in and seemed a lot calmer than he was previously.  
A camera was attached to Minho's wrist, same with Jisung and they had a countdown before both were released down the line.

Immediately the pair screamed in not only fright, but also the occasional delight of having the wind brushing through their hair. It was fairly cold but that didn't matter.

Minho chuckled as he heard Jisung screaming his name, Minho turned and smiled towards Jisung. They both giggled, wondering why they were so afraid in the first place when it felt so freeing.

As the two began to slow down, they both caught their breathes after the amount of screaming they did they would definitely be in a need of some water.

As Jisung and Minho got unstrapped they jumped off with smiles stuck on their face. Minho hugged the younger,  
"I'm proud of you Ji"

The two hugged but didn't kiss as they knew they camera's were still rolling.  
But who would to say it wouldn't happen back at the dorm.


End file.
